The Mars Brothers and the Child of Prophesy
by Stephy2
Summary: Now with Voldemort back, Harry and Sloane must race the clock to find a way to defeat him. However, that may not be easy. Sloane's loyalties are being tested and Harry will face his toughtest battle yet.
1. The Interesting Summer Begins

Harry Potter and the Mars Family: Year Five

Ch. 1

The rented home Tori Marsin Ipswich, England was the center of activity the week after Hogwarts let out. Harry Potter and Sloane Mars, the children of Tori Mars, were excited that their best friends would be spending nearly all summer with them in America. However, the only problem was that Harry's friends and Sloane's friend didn't get along. In fact, the families of those children didn't even get along. Through the excitement, they knew it would make for a very intense summer.

Tori was in the middle of packing when she heard the Floo downstairs flare to life and two thuds strike the wooden floor. The first of the friends had arrived.

"Harry, Sloane, go see who just arrived!" Tori yelled. She shook her head as she heard the sounds of her sons running down the stairs.

Harry made it to the living room first, and skidded to a halt. He had hoped that his friends would arrive first, but he was mistaken. Standing in front of the Floo was Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius. Both were pale skinned with silver-blond hair and pale gray eyes. Nearly identical pointed faces stared at him, mouths pulled down in simular frowns.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said in a low voice. His gray eyes slowly took in Harry's appearance, disgustingly noting the messy hair and smudges of dirt on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco, welcome to our home," Harry said. "I'll just go tell mom that you two have arrived. Please, have a seat."

Lucius Malfoy nodded, rather pleased with how polite Harry was being. Harry left the room as soon as he was able to, not wanting to be too near Lucius. Before school had ended a week ago, Harry had seen the rebirth of the darkest wizard of his time; Voldemort.

Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him when he was a baby. Somehow, Harry had reflected the spell back onto Voldemort and vanquished him into vapor and mist for most of Harry's life. Now, he was back and his loyal followers were ready to deliver Harry back into their master's deadly grip.

Lucius Malfoy was one of those followers. He also had a huge crush on Harry's adopted mother, Tori. To complicate matters even more, Voldemort had announced to Harry that he planned on making Tori his Dark Lady. Saving England came second in Harry's mind - keeping his mother safe was more important.

While Harry ran back upstairs, Sloane helped his guests get situated. Draco and Sloane were best friends, having started their friendship over the mystery of who Sloane's father was. For a while, Sloane and Draco both thought that it was Lucius, but now only Draco believed that. Sloane had actually met his father and promised to keep it a secret. The only other people who knew were Tori and Harry.

Tori came downstairs, her red hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and she wore an old pair of jeans and a torn shirt. She gave Lucius a bright smile and a quick hug. Immediately, the cold aristocrat vanished and was replaced by a warm admirer.

"My dear, I do believe you can look marvelous in anything you choose to wear," Lucius said, fingering the cotton shirt. "You can make burlap look like clothes fit for a queen."

"Lucius, thank you," Tori beamed. "And, again, thank you for letting Draco spend the summer with us."

"Tori, my dear," Lucius took hold of Tori's hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "I am placing my most treasured son in your capable hands."

Tori laughed, blushing slightly. "I promise to return him in one piece. Now, I need to know if he has any allergies."

"None that I am aware of, Tori. However, he is sensitive to the sun," Lucius said. "Now, I must be going. I'll be late for an important meeting."

Tori gave him a gentle smile. "If it's with anyone I know, say hi for me."

Lucius nodded and turned to leave. He quickly gave Tori a peck on the cheek and Apparated away with a loud _pop_. Tori turned to see three pairs of eyes on her. Harry and Sloane were grinning from ear to ear while Draco looked slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh, really, we're just friends," she scoffed and went back upstairs.

Sloane and Harry managed to not laugh until Tori was out of sight. Draco didn't look very amused.

An hour later, Harry's two best friends - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - joined them. After going over the same checklist of allergies with Mr. Weasley, who had dropped the kids off, they were ready to get going.

"Now, we won't leave until the morning," Tori said. "Draco, Sloane and Hayden will be traveling by Floo while the rest of us go by plane."

"Why am I not going by plane?" Draco asked.

Tori looked surprised. "Well, I didn't think you'd want to. It's a Muggle transportation."

Draco shrugged. "So?" To be truthful, he hadn't thought of going by plane and had no idea what it meant. However, he was suddenly curious and thought that this would make a great story to tell everyone when he got back.

"Well, I'll have to pull some strings to get you to come along. I didn't ask your father for any of the documentation that I'd need to get you to America, but I can fix that tonight - hopefully. All else fails, I'll just create the documents."

"Also, while in America, Harry is to be called Daniel. Most of the people in around Blackbird Point wouldn't even know who Harry Potter is," Hayden said. "Just remember that."

Tori then turned a steely gaze on the five teenagers. "Now, this is a big rule that I expect to be followed. I will not tolerate any fighting. I know you don't get along with each other, but I expect you all to act civilly. Is that clear?"

She watched as they all nodded, not really believing them. She sent them up to make sure that everything was packed and they would be ready to leave. Tori managed to get a seat on the plane for Sloane and Draco, but couldn't get a hold of Lucius. After a brief argument with Draco's mother, Tori just forged an identification card for him.

The next day she had them pack their wands in a special compartment of her suitcase, explaining that they weren't allowed to use magic while on the plane. Draco protested at first but eventually caved in after Tori explained that magic on the plane could cause them to fall from the sky.

She ushered them through the lines to their plane. It took a while to get everyone situated and buckled in. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together with Uncle Hayden sitting behind them. Sloane, Draco and Tori sat together a few rows behind them.

"Are you sure this thing will fly?" Draco asked incredulously. He looked around the inside of the plane, the look on his face clearly saying that he thought they were all crazy.

"Of course it will, Draco. I've flown from America to England plenty of times." Sloane said.

"Just try to not think that the only thing between you and oblivion is a thin sheet of mettle." Tori said, patting Draco's arm reassuringly.

"Oh, thanks! I can relax now!" Draco cried.

Tori laughed and told him stories about his father and their time together in school to take his mind off of flying. It seemed to have worked and Draco was much calmer when they had to change planes in New York.

By the time they reached Florida, it was dark out. Tori had Hayden call ahead and let the family know that they had landed. They would be stopping off at the Ling Family Chinese Restaurant on the way home to pick up dinner. Hayden was excited to see his girlfriend, Su Ling.

Mei Ling, the owner of the restaurant, was a tiny Chinese woman with silver stripes in her black hair. She had married into the Ling family and took over the restaurant when her husband died of cancer. She was a formidable woman and had made friends with the Mars family, unaware that they were magical or of what they really did. In fact, Mei Ling was grooming Hayden to take over the restaurant if he should ever propose to Su Ling.

Mei Ling greeted them when they entered the restaurant, eyeing the three extra children. She made a show of counting them and then looking at Tori. "Your kids not only multiplied, but half of them don't look like you."

Tori smiled. "They're my sons' friends. They're visiting for the summer."

The Chinese woman nodded. "It gets lonely during the school year. I had gotten used to having the boys do their homework in the back room. Now, it's so quiet until school lets out."

"Mei Ling is like an aunt to us," Sloane whispered to Draco. "Her daughter is Uncle Hayden's girlfriend. Honestly, we're just counting the days before he asks her to be his wife."

Tori handed out the take-out menu and had Harry and Sloane explain what the items were when it became clear that Ron and Draco were mystified. While they ordered, Tori told Mei Ling about the death of Aunt May. Most of the regular storeowners in the town knew the various members of the Mars family, and it would come as a shock when the announcement was placed in the paper. Tori felt that it was only fair to let Mei Ling know about Aunt May in person since the two of them were friends.

"I hope they find the person responsible and give him his just desserts!" Mei Ling hissed. "May was such a kind woman. When my husband died, she was the one that helped me with the legal papers to keep the resaurant. I owe her so much."

"I'm helping the proper authorities locate this person, Mei." Tori said. "I still have some influence in England."

"Good. He doesn't stand a chance!"

They got their food and left. At Tori's home, Tori and Hayden showed Draco and Ron how to use chopsticks. Draco picked up on it rather quickly while Ron had to abandon the chopsticks and use a fork. After dinner, Hayden took Harry, Ron and Hermione to his house while Tori helped Sloane and Draco get settled in.

Draco had never seen a house like the one that Tori Mars owned. The house was built to look like a pentagon. The first level was completely underground and it contained the training area for when Tori taught her sons simple spells and dueling, plus a room for her to do potions. There was even a huge root cellar with a mixture of canned fruits and dried herbs next to ingredients of a magical nature.

The second floor was the main floor. There was a deck in front and back and a large living room and kitchen. Harry's and Sloane's rooms were found on this level, overlooking the sea.

The third floor was mainly Tori's room and storage space. Every room in the house was painted a different color. The living room was a golden color that went well with the dark cherry furniture. The kitchen was a dark red with white cabinets and steel appliances. Sloane's room was pale blue while Harry's was light yellow. Tori's room was a mixture of gold, purple and cream.

"I originally thought of putting you in Harry's room," Sloane said, "but decided against it."

Draco grinned. "Good choice."

"Just to warn you, I'll be getting up early to train. I'll try to not wake you."

"Thanks."

"Good night, Draco."

"Night, Sloane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a few notes:

A. The house that Tori lives in is one I got from an actual architect program. It's kinda my dream home.  
B. This story is going revisions. I didn't like how it was going and am still rewriting it.  
C. Please review. I'm getting lonely. sniff


	2. Draco's Questioning Mind

Ch. 2

Sloane was up early. By the time Draco came down for breakfast, Sloane and Harry had finished their morning training and were sitting in the dining portion of the living room. Each of them had a book open and were actively taking notes.

"What's on the agenda for today, mom?" Harry asked, not noticing Draco yet.

"Well, Daniel, some of our relatives from New York will be arriving later today. They want to talk to you. I believe _Zio_ Clive is sending Patricia and Robert." Tori said from the kitchen. "Even though your friends are visiting, I expect you to finish your lessons and homework. I saw the assignments given to you both. What are those teacher's thinking?"It was then that Draco realized that the smells of a wonderful breakfast being made were drifting from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Tori poked her head out of the kitchen. "Donna has Catherine this summer. Be sure to spend some time with her. She gets lonely because there aren't many people her age here."

Sloane giggled. "Poor Daniel. Kitten is going to hang on to you like a leech."

Harry shook his head and went back to his studies.

"So, what are you reading, Sloane?" Draco asked, sitting next to his friend.

Sloane closed his book to read the title. "_Magical Creatures and Their Uses in Potions_. _Zio_ Theodore told me that it's important that I read it if I want him to train me after school."

"Train you?"

"Yes. I -" Sloane stopped and then smiled. "I want to be a Potions Master."

Next to him, Harry grinned, but didn't comment. Instead, he buried himself a little deeper in his book.

"Daniel, clean up the table. Breakfast is almost ready and I can see your friends walking over." Tori said.

"_Si, Madre_." Harry said and marked his page. He cleaned his area while Sloane marked his spot. The books were placed in two piles by the wall so the boys could return to their studies when they had to. Sloane set the table and Draco merely watched, not used to seeing anyone do such things. He was used to a House Elf doing everything.

"Draco, you and I are sitting on this end and I have Daniel and his friends sitting on the other end." Sloane said. "What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, what do you have?" Draco asked as he took his seat.

"Sweet tea, milk, water, coffee -" Sloane looked up at the ceiling as he thought this over. "I think that's it."

"Milk," Draco answered.

There was a tense moment when Ron entered the house and saw Draco, but one look from Tori and the redhead didn't comment. They all took their seats and Tori started passing the plate of pancakes and eggs around the table. The rest of breakfast was a casual affair. Hermione talked Harry into swimming and Sloane promised to show Draco around Blackbird Point.

Two hours later, Harry slipped away from his friends. He didn't mind swimming in a pool, but he didn't like swimming in the ocean too much. He hated seaweed. Since it didn't look like Hermione and Ron would notice if he left, he decided to find Sloane.

Sloane and Draco had finished their tour and were on the top of the large hill that Blackbird Point was built around. Blackbird Point was isolated from the rest of Florida, being almost an island a three miles out to sea. The whole place was shaped almost like a witch's hat with flat land for beaches and a huge hill in the middle. The only way back to the Muggle town on the shore was by way of a long stretch of road that vanished during high tide. It was dangerous and had it been any other place then Blackbird Point, the Muggle government would have closed off the road or built one that didn't get flooded every night.

Harry found his brother and Draco looking up at the clouds, their heads touching as they lay back. Sloane was chewing on a long blade of grass, looking for all the world as a picture of laziness.

"Hey Sloane," Harry said. He quickly sat to where he'd form a 'T' if he lay down.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Who?" Harry asked, feigning innocence.

Sloane smiled. "Draco, call him Daniel. He won't answer to anything else here."

Draco frowned. "Fine. What are you doing here, Daniel?"

Harry grinned. "I thought I'd come on by and bug you. Besides, I'm not much of a swimmer and tanning on the beach can get boring."

"Pull up a piece of earth, Daniel, and join us." Sloane said. Harry nodded and laid down, his head touching theirs.

There was a moment of silence before Harry said, "Say, Draco, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want, Pot - Daniel?"

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it the whole Gryffindor-Slytherian thing?" Harry asked.

Draco was silent as he thought over his answer. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care that you hate me. I'm sure you feel as if you're justified, but I at least like to know why. I mean, I can even understand why -" Harry paused and Sloane could almost hear him roll his eyes before he continued, "- You-Know-Who hates me. I keep messing up his plans. Hate me all you want, Draco, but I want to understand why."

When Draco was silent for too long, Harry tilted his head to look at the blond. Draco was staring up at the sky, but Harry could tell that he wasn't really seeing the clouds. Instead, it seemed as if he were thinking of all the reasons why he didn't like Harry, but all of them seemed shallow now.

Draco never answered Harry's question and Harry never pushed for an answer. Instead, he seemed content to let the silence build. Harry was aware of the fact that Draco kept glancing over at him, almost as if he were reassessing his image of Harry.

Breaking the silence, Sloane said, "I have a question, Draco. What were you doing our first year in the Great Hall? Remember, when we all got detention for being out of bed?"

Draco glanced over at Harry. "I don't want to tell you."

"Come on. I promise, it won't leave this hill," Sloane said.

With a sigh, Draco said, "I was going to put sticking charms on the Gryffidor seats. Happy now?"

Sloane and Harry laughed. "We'll have to try that sometime," Sloane said. "Sounds like a great idea."

Time had slowed down as they lay there. It could have been ten minutes later, or an hour later, the boys couldn't say. They suddenly heard a little girl's voice calling for Daniel. Harry's eyes widened seconds before a dark-haired child jumped on him, straddling his stomach.

"_Buon giorno_ Daniel!"

Sloane rolled over on to his stomach. "I think you knocked the air out of him, Kitten."

The little girl was adorable. Her long black hair was pulled up in two pigtails on either side of her head and she wore a little pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Her little sneakers had a picture of a Snitch on them. Catherine Jones, nicknamed Kitten, gave her cousin Sloane a wave hello before turning back to her 'favorite' cousin and 'future husband'.

"Oh, sorry, but I've got the best news!" Kitten cried, not even bothering to get off of Harry.

"What news, Kitten?" Harry wheezed.

Kitten smiled and sat up straighter as she gave her important news. "You'll never guess who I heard was here!"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Next to Harry, Draco rolled his eyes. Sloane grinned as he noticed that Harry had done the same thing at Kitten's announcement.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked.

Kitten smiled widely, showing that she had just lost a baby tooth. "_Zia_ Tori has these guests at her house, from England, and one of them asked me if I had seen Harry Potter. He's running around here somewhere."

"Which guest said this?" Harry asked. He made a mental note to have a long talk with this person.

Kitten tilted her head as she thought this over. "It was the boy with red hair. I don't like him, though. He's very sulky and mistrustful."

"Well, you found Harry Potter," Draco scoffed.

Kitten clapped her hands together as she stared at Draco. "You're Harry Potter!" Kitten cried and Draco looked shocked.

Sloane burst out laughing. "No, Kitten, this is Draco Malfoy. He's here as my guest."

Kitten pouted. "But, the redheaded boy can't be Harry Potter, and the only other guest is a girl."

Sloane smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret."

"What?"

"Harry Potter is really Daniel. You see, Daniel is his secret identity here in America so that the bad guys, who are all over in England, can't find him. Think of him like Superman. In England, he's Superman, and in America, he's Clark Kent."

Kitten's dark eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But, you can't call me Harry while I'm here. Understand? It might tip off a very dark wizard to where I'm at."

"What dark wizard?"

"ME!" Sloane cried and picked Kitten up, swinging her around in the air. She giggled and hugged Sloane. Draco watched as the little girl took hold of Sloane's hand and Harry's hand, ready to bring her cousins to lunch.

"Say," Kitten commented, "if you're Harry Potter, then that means that you're friends with that redhead."

Harry laughed. "Yep. Ron's one of my best friends."

Kitten looked earnestly up at Harry. "You won't tell him what I said, right?"

Harry smiled. "Right. That'll be just between us."

The relatives from New York had arrived and everyone ate at picnics tables set up outside. Ron and Hermione had changed from their swimming suits to ordinary clothes. They both looked as if they had gotten a bit of sun.

"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry. "You just vanished on us."

"Don't call him that!" Kitten cried. The adults standing around them stopped what they were doing, watching to see what was going on.

Ron looked taken back. "But, that's his name!"

Kitten shook her head. "No! He's Superman!"

At this, almost all of the Mars family gathered started to laugh. Harry picked up Kitten and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He had to promise to explain it to Ron later.

After lunch, Harry and Sloane went off to talk with the New York relations. Draco was stuck watching Kitten, who had decided that she was going to marry him when she got older. Harry, when he heard this, pretended to be broken hearted as he was the object of her affections until just recently.

"Now, Daniel, we've gone through everything we have on your scar, including the theories sent to us from while Tori was in England," Patricia said. "We've come up with a few theories on what's going on."

"I only know what I've been allowed to know," Harry said. "According to Dumbledore, Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me accidentally. That's why I'm a Parselmouth. He also believes that I can feel any strong emotion that Voldemort feels and will know when he is near."

"There's more," Robert said. "We believe that your scar and shared powers causes a link between you and Voldemort. It is possible that he may be able to see your thoughts and you can see his. Since he may be better adapt to it, he might try to attack you when you are at your most defenseless - like when you're sleeping."

"Anything I can do to stop him?"

"We're looking into it. Though the only thing we can thinkof is Occulmency,Tori has informed us that she has a sinking suspicion that Dumbledore might wand to be the one to stop Voldemort from entering your mind. We can teach you Occulmency for the summer and see what happens during your school year. However, you are to report any strange dreams or feelings to Tori immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Wow, tough break, Daniel," Sloane said as they walked back to the house. On top of his normal Mars training and homework, he now had extra lessons. His time with his friends was nearing non-existant.

On the way, they ran into Kitten, Draco, and Roger. Roger, the cousin who was the huge American Eagles fan, was talking excitedly with Draco about Quidditch. When he saw Sloane and Harry, he waved them over, telling them that he wanted to show them the newest posters he got for his room.

Draco tried to slip away, but Roger practically pulled him to his house. Harry and Sloane followed, both sighing over the thought of having to face another long rendition of every game the American Eagles had played for the past ten years.

Harry and Draco were the first to enter the room. They stopped and closed their eyes. When they opened them, the horrible scene was still in front of them. All over the room were posters of Harry and Draco playing Quidditch. A banner for Slytherian was on one wall and a banner for Gryffindor was on the other wall. There were even little cut out hearts on a few of the posters.

"This isn't even the best part," Roger said, stepping by them as if this were the most normal thing in the world. "You have got to see this!"

Roger opened a little cabinet over his bed. Normally, this cabinet held action figures from Quidditch and signed cards, but now it held two pictures of Draco and Harry, some dried flowers, a candle and sheets of parchment. Harry walked over and lifted the parchment - it was really bad poetry about how much he admired Harry and Draco.

"So, you two think I can get your autographs?" Roger asked. "Maybe a picture with the two of you?"

Draco made a struggling sound, his gaze on a poster of himself with hearts all around his face. Harry merely shook his head, shooting a glare at his own heart-filled poster.

In the doorway, Sloane suddenly burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he slipped to the floor, tears coming out of his eyes. There was a flash and Draco and Harry realized that Roger had taken their picture, laughing as well.

"You two should see your faces!" Sloane cried.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded.

Sloane struggled to stand. He wiped away the last of his tears and breathed a sigh of relief. "I asked Roger to help me with something. I've been sending him the Quidditch pictures that I got off of Colin Creevey. I think the shrine is a nice touch, though."

"Why thank you," said Roger. "It took me a week to write that poetry. Is it bad enough?"

"It's horrible," Sloane said. He picked up one of the poems and read, "_His flying is like the angels, my warrior in green_ . . . .Oh, this is about Draco. Hmmm, love the touch about silky skin."

"This is just a gag?" Draco asked. When Roger nodded, Draco tore down his poster and quickly crumpled it up.

"Yea. Not bad, huh?" Roger said. "I can't wait to retell this one next family gathering. I pulled the prank of all time against the famous Harry Potter. And I've got the proof!"

Harry suddenly looked at Roger. "Wait a minute, give me that picture!" Harry lunged for the camera and Roger dodged. Laughing, Roger ran from the room. Harry started to follow, but Sloane held him back.

"Sloane, how could you do this to me?" Draco asked. "I thoughtI was your friend!"

"Actually, I didn't plan on dragging you into it. I was stuck between having Harry walk in to a room covered with him or you, but when I found out that you were spending the summer with us, I told Roger to put both up." Sloane explained. "It was pretty funny, when you really think about it."

Draco nodded and watched as Sloane and Harry left. He quickly ran to catch up, keeping one eye on the brothers. Harry was so different in America then he was in England. He wasn't as guarded. Draco never realized how tense Harry was in England until he saw how relaxed he was in America.

That night, Draco had problems sleeping. He kept replaying what he had seen that day. Everything from Harry's strange question of why he hated him to at dinner when Harry had told Ron to back off his snide comments about Draco and Sloane. His mind continued to return to the question.

Why did he hate Harry? Was it because Harry had rejected his hand that first day? Was it because Harry was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherian? Or, was it merely because Draco was jealous of the attention everyone in England seemed to pay to famous Harry Potter? Even Dumbledore seemed to turn a blind eye to all the problems that followed Harry.

Draco sat up in his bed as he realized that that was the reason why he hated Harry so much. Harry managed to escape harsh punishment. If he had pulled half the stunts that Harry had, he'd have been expelled.

However, Draco mused, did he also hate Daniel Mars? It was almost as if they were two different people. Could he have formed a friendship with Harry if he acted like Daniel all the time?

As he pondered this predicament, Draco saw Tori pass by the bedroom door and exit to the back deck. Curious, he followed her. Tori took a seat on one of the deck chairs, listening to the waves break against the beach.

"Can't sleep?" Tori asked, looking over at Draco.

"Not really. I've got a lot on my mind."

Tori smiled and pointed to a chair near her. "Want to talk about it?"

Draco shrugged, but he took the seat. Tori didn't press him, waiting for him to tell her his problems if he felt like it.

"Ms. Mars, can I ask you something?" Draco started. His voice was low and uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember my telling you that I wish you were my mother?"

Tori smiled and reached out to pat Draco's arm. "I remember. I told you that if I were then you wouldn't be you."

"I still wish it. I -" Draco stared out at the dark ocean. "I see how happy Daniel and Sloane are, at how their childhood was different from mine. I barely saw my parents growing up and I never saw any relatives. It was all so cold compared to what I've seen here."

Tori remained silent. She merely held his hand, giving him the courage to continue.

"When was the last time Daniel saw his relatives from New York?"

"This is the first time they've met. We get cards every Christmas of everyone in New York, as well as the other branches. We send out our own cards too. Once a year, the heads of each branch have a meeting, so Daniel and Sloane have met their Uncle Clive, who is the head of the New York branch."

"It was like, everyone knew each other, not like this was the first time they were meeting." Draco said. "My family was never like that."

"I'm sure there are things about your life that Daniel and Sloane wish were a part of their lives." Tori said. "I'm sure there are plenty of good things in your life."

Draco shrugged. "Like what?"

"Well, I know the boys are a bit jealous that you had a father and they didn't. Their uncles never could replace the need for a real father. Also, having a huge family could be a burden sometimes. We know each other's business and we're always around. I know that there are times I wished I came from a small family."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. And you have plenty of good qualities about you that Sloane and Daniel admire."

This got Draco's attention. "Like what?"

"Sloane admires the fact that you're a natural leader. You have a personality that makes people feel comfortable following you." Tori said. "Daniel's said that you're very good at Quidditch. You keep him on his toes."

Draco smiled. "Really? But I always loose to him."

"It's not a question of winning, but talent. You let your anger and hatred overshadow you when you play, and that leaves you open. Daniel focuses only on getting the Snitch. If you did that, I'm sure you'd win against him, and force him to become a better player in order to keep up with you."

Draco grinned. "I'll try that."

Tori laughed and gave Draco a kiss on the top of his head. "This is our little secret. You won't let him know that I handed you his kryptonite?"

"His what?"

"I'll explain it sometime. Good night, Draco." Tori stood and went back inside the house. Draco stayed outside, thinking over what had been said. He was finding less and less reasons for hating Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Two chappies.

Review, please


	3. The Magical Summer

Ch. 3

A few days later bad news came from England. Uncle Henry, the kindly relation that had been renting a home to Tori for when the boys were in school, had been murdered by Voldemort. Henry's daughter, Claire, had found the body with the Dark Mark still hovering over the kitchen. The official report in the Muggle newspaperwas heart failure and only the Mars family and the proper wizarding authority in England knew the truth.

"Not that it does much good," Claire told Tori when she phoned. "These English wizards want to ignore the Dark Mark and put it down as heart failure too. Only that meddlesome Dumbledore is willing to listen."

"Fudge still refuses to believe that Voldemort is alive?" Tori inquired. "Even with evidence thatobvious?"

"Unfortunately. And I heard a rumor that Dumbledore is recruiting for some secret army to fight Voldemort." Claire said. "Some kind of band of rebels that were loyal to him in the first war and are loyal to him now."

Tori pressed her lips together and did a quick look to make sure no one was around. "Let me guess - The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Got it in one. You heard of it?"

"I'll send Hayden to England. He was involved during the last war. I had to work through the Ministry, but he fed me information that I'd need." Tori said. "Dumbledore might insist I join this time because of Daniel. And if he doesn't, I'll insist that I'm involved."

"And if he tells you that it's not your place or business?"

Tori gave a sour laugh. "He'll have no say in the matter. If he wants to use my son as a secret weapon, he'll have to do so with my blessings. I know that old coot too well to just let Daniel walk into all of this blind."

It was decided that since they were holding May's memorial service later in the week, that they'd just have Henry's at the same time. The Ling Family Chinese Restaurant was supplying the food, along with a cake with May's name on it. Mei Ling had offered to supply the catering for free since May had been such a good friend, but Tori wouldn't hear of it. If Mei Ling was going to use her supplies and money, the Tori would see that she was compensated.

"Sloane, I want you to go and tell Mei Ling that we're having a joint memorial service. Let her know about _Zio _Henry. Even though his funeral will be in Italy, the family in America will have a proper moment of silence for him." Tori told Sloane the next morning. Sloane, dressed in black, nodded.

"Come on, Draco. I'm sure we can have lunch at the restaurant too." Sloane said. Before Draco could protest, Sloane dragged him out.

He had given Draco a crash course on how to ride a bike earlier in the week. Draco found that he rather enjoyed the bike and allowed Tori to supply him with Muggle clothes so that he could go into the town. Where Sloane wore all black in respect for his dead relatives, Draco wore a white short-sleeve shirt and pale blue jeans. Tori had commented that he looked like an angel, which made Sloane and Harry burst out laughing. Secretly, though, Draco wanted to keep the clothes. He liked how he looked in them.

"Welcome to theLing Family Chinese Restaurant," Mei called out and then saw Sloane. "Come on in, are you staying for lunch?"

"Yes we are, Mei Ling. We also need to talk to about the memorial tomorrow." Sloane said, taking his seat.

"Oh? Is anything wrong?" Mei Ling asked.

Sloane nodded. "Yea. Um, on the cake, we need you to add Uncle Henry's name as well. He passed away just recently from heart failure."

Mei Ling's eyes widened. "I am sorry to hear about your Uncle Henry. I know your mother liked him a lot. He lived in England, right?"

"Yea. He died two days ago. They're shipping his body back to Italy so that he can be buried in the main family plot." Sloane said.

Mei Ling nodded. "I'll add his name. Your poor mother, loosing two relatives in such a short time. I understand that he was the one that gave her a place to stay when she lived in England, before she stayed with your father."

"Did mom ever tell you about my dad?" Sloane asked, curious to know what had been said. He saw Draco lean closer to Mei Ling to hear her answer.

"Oh, yes. She always said that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She said that it was the way he was so intense about everything that made her fall in love with him."

Draco and Sloane had lunch prepared by Mei. Sloane promised to show Draco around the town. Draco found that he actually liked it. Had anyone told him last year that he would be dressed in Muggle clothing and interacting with Muggles - and like it - he would have thought that they were nuts! Everyone he met was nice. Even a few of Harry's old friends were nice when they ran into him and Sloane. It was interesting to hear about Sloane's life in Muggle schools, full of events he had never heard of.

That night, Hayden left for England. He accepted a position from Dumbledore to join his secret army. He promised Tori that while he was over there, he'd look for a home for her. Hayden was also instructed to keep an eye on Dumbledore and inform Tori the moment that the old man came up with any plan that involved Harry.

With Hayden gone, Tori merely moved Sloane and Draco over to Hayden's house since there wasn't enough room at her place to bring Harry, Ron and Hermione over. Meals were rather tense with Ron clinging to his hatred of Draco and the Mars family. Amazingly enough, Draco was starting to relax around Harry and Hermione and wasn't as cruel as he was in school.

The time they spent in Florida was like a dream, like living in another world. The adventures that Draco and Sloane had were enough to last them throughout the year in retelling, though they allagreed thatDraco's finest adventure came near the end ofhis stay.He wanted to mail a letter to his father, telling him of almost everything that he had been doing in Florida (though he was keeping his interactions with Muggles and enjoyment of their culture out of his letter). Ron Weasely wanted to send a letter to his parents as well.

"We'll take my car," Tori announced. "The nearest village with long distance owls is in Miami."

Tori's car was a lovely red sports convertible that she promptly put the top down on. Sloane and Harry grinned when they saw Tori ushering their friends to the car. Draco had thought it strange that the two boys were humming the Funeral March as Tori got behind the wheel. When the boys had buckled themselves in, Tori started the car. Sloane and Harry waved as the car roared out of the driveway.

Draco soon learned thewhy behind the brothers' grins and cryptic well-wishes as Tori shot out of Blackbird Point. She navigated the highway as a pro, weaving between cars with little enough room to slide a sheet of parchment. Draco and Ron held on to the seats in front of them for dear life as she slipped her car between a huge truck and an elderly couple in a rust-colored car. Another large truck came up beside them, a little too close for comfort. By the time they reached the wizarding shopping center, Draco felt like he'd never be able to leave the solid earth again.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked when they arrived home.

"The weaving . . . the cars . . . whoosh goes the wind . . . " Draco muttered, shaking like a leaf.

"Head to the light, Draco! The light!" Sloane cried. Tori walked by and gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"My driving is not that bad!" she scolded, ignoring the petrified looks of her passengers. Draco and Ron never again got into a car that Tori was driving.

Their last week in Florida, Tori announced that she had a great surprise for them. A traveling fair had been set up one town over. When Daniel and Sloane were little, they would go to the fair every year. They were normally in England by the time the fair set up after the boys started Hogwarts.

"Just remember, this is a Muggle fair, so we'll have to blend in," Tori said. "I can trust you all to not use magic?"

Draco and Hermione agreed verbally while Ron merely nodded. They would be leaving in the evening to spend a few hours there and leave for England the next day. Draco found that he was saddened by the thought of returning home. He would have to go back to acting cold and cruel and hating Harry Potter again. It was like he had spent these weeks in a different world, as a different person.

He was still musing over the changes he'd have to go through once he returned to England that he wasn't watching were he was going. He turned a corner in the house and ran right into Ron. Ron had been searching for Harry and Hermione, dressed for the fair and eager to go. Draco took in Ron's outfit with a critical eye and shook his head.

"Please tell me that you are not planning on going out like that, Weasley," Draco scoffed.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

Sure, Draco thought, nothing wrong if he were a blind man. Ron had on one of those hideous sweaters that his mom knitted for him every year that clashed horribly with his red hair. The pants were not only too tight, but were a truly scary pattern of green and blue strips that made him look like a clown. The ratty sneakers didn't even rate a mention in Draco's mind.

Draco shrugged and walked on. The last thing he wanted was for Tori or Sloane to come around the corner and see him fighting with Weasley. He had promised to be on his best behavior and act civilly to the Weasel and the Mudblood, and he wasn't about to break his word. The bond of a word was important to the Mars Family, and he knew they would respect him more if he kept his word. Besides, his civility ended the second they touched British soil.

He had taken only a few steps when he heard Granger's voice saying, "Ron Weasley, you are not going out in public looking like that." Draco had to smile as the domineering girl took control and got Weasley to change out of that eyesore of an outfit. Weasley stomped by him, going to change his clothes. He growled when he saw Draco's smirk, but neither boy said anything.

Once everyone was changed and looked decent, Tori took them out to the fair. They had a great time with the rides. Draco didn't even mind when he had to sit next to Harry or Hermione on some of the rides. He was beginning to see why Sloane had given those two his loyalty long before joining Slytherian. Maybe, he could cut back on his cruelty this year? He'd still have to give the Weasel a hard time, but maybe only torment Potter and Granger every third day. Unless something came up that he would have to torment them over, of course.

However, as he drifted off to sleep that night, knowing that he would be heading home the next day, he came to a final descision. His summer was outside of his normal life. Just as Harry changed into Daniel Mars, the more relaxed and very much less-annoying brother of Sloane Mars, then so would Draco change once on the soil of Blackbird Point. He would be the cold Slytherian prince he was expected to be while in Hogwarts, but whenever he saw Harry acting as Daniel, then he would act as the kinder Malfoy he had become here. After all, it was only fair. He hated Harry Potter, and he was sure Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Memorial Weekend!


	4. Kidnapping Harry

Ch. 4

Upon returning to England, Tori and the boys got settled in their new flat in London. It was rather nice with a spacious kitchen and living room and two bedrooms on either side of the flat. Both bedrooms had large windows that, with the help of a little peering, let them see what was going on on the balcony just off the living room.It wasn't as large as the house they were used to, but it would do.

Tori had Ron, Draco and Hermione picked up in Diagon Alley since the new flat didn't have a fireplace for the Floo network. As usual, the Weasleys arrived last and were nearly thirty minutes late. It broke Tori's heart to see Draco go from the smiling boy she had gotten used to during their time together to the sullen boy that was expected of him when his father picked him up. Tori told Lucius that Draco was welcomed in her home any time he wanted to visit. Hermione was offered the same welcome, but Tori knew her nerves would be shot if she had to put up with Ron for long periods of time again.

Tori and her sons unpacked and made the flat their own. Harry continued his lessons in Occlumency with Tori, though she was not as well adapt as some of her relatives. She had mentioned that Sloane's father was supposed to be quite the expert, but Harry politely declined. A few days later, an owl pecking at the glass doors to the balcony interrupted breakfast.

"It can't be our school letters," Sloane said, looking at the owl. "We won't get those for another week or so."

Tori sighed and opened the door. She took the letter and watched as the owl left. Obviously, she wasn't expected to answer the letter right away. Sloane and Harry watched as Tori's expression darkened as she read the letter.

"What is it, mom?" Harry asked.

"It's from Dumbledore," Tori said. "He says that he'd feel much better if Harry were placed in his care for the remainder of the summer. Now that Voldemort is back, Harry should be protected."

"What about you and Sloane?" Harry asked.

Tori didn't answer, but the look on her face got darker. It was all the answer that Harry needed.

"Well, if that old man thinks that I'm just going to hand my son over when he can't tell me anything of where he's going, then he's out of his mind!" Tori's hand clenched, crumpling the note. "Imagine his nerve! _I cannot say where we will be taking Harry_! What a bunch of fooey!"

"What did the note say?" Sloane asked.

Tori reopened the note and read, "_Due to the reappearance of Voldemort, I feel that it would be in Harry's safest interest to spend the remainder of the summer under my care. It is not that I don't think that you could protect him, Tori, but I can hide him better seeing as how Voldemort already knows he is with you. To ensure that Voldemort can't use you against us, I cannot say where we will be taking Harry. A guard will be sent later tonight to pick him up. Dumbledore._"

"Owl him back and tell him that I'm not going," Harry said. "Honestly, I think I'm safer with you right now."

Tori shook her head. "It won't work. You don't know Dumbledore the way I do. I saw it all when I went to school. He dotted on your father and his little gang. He was suspicious of the Slytherians. He never gave us a break unless it benefited him, much like his manipulation of your father, Sloane.It was as if he knew the future, but he never did anything to prevent it. I'm sure that if he had put his mind to it, he could have defeated Voldemort long before your parents were killed."

"What are we going to do, mom?" Sloane asked.

"The only thing we can do," Tori sighed. "Stun the guards and run like mad!"

She was on edge for the rest of the day. Every little noise had her jumping and reaching for her wand. Harry and Sloane quickly learned to walk quietly and slowly after the first stun spell nearly missed them. As night fell, Sloane and Harry noticed that she checked to make sure she had her wand a little more often then necessary. Harry hoped that Dumbledore had the sense to send Remus Lupin to pick him up. Tori would (probably)hesitatebefore jinxing Lupin into his next life.

Thinking on Lupin, Harry wondered how his ex-Professor and his godfather, Sirius, were doing. He should probably write them once this was over and let them know what was going on. The last time he had seen either one, Lupin was practically dating Tori before he and Sirius had been called on by Dumbledore to "assemble the old gang". He felt bad about not writing to them before and wondered if Lupin still wanted to see his mom after Snape's good luck kiss.

It wasn't until late that night when the guards appeared. When Harry thought back on it, it was almost as if they didn't want to run in to Tori at all. If they could, they would have spirited Harry away under the cover of darkness.

"Harry, wake up," a familiar voice urged. Harry opened his eyes and saw Lupin standing over his bed. Behind Lupin was an assortment of witches and wizards; eight in all. Harry noticed that Mad-Eye Moody and Elphias Doge, the caretaker of Hogwarts, was among them.

"What's going on?" Sloane muttered, turning over in his bed. He froze when he saw the group and a few of the witches and wizards raised their wands to point at him. The warning was clear. Don't speak and we won't have to hex you.

Harry, however, reached over to his alarm clock as if he were about to take the glass of water off the nightstand. He turned the volume knob up and then hit the radio button. The loud noise of some burger jingle filled the room, alerting Tori that the guard had arrived.

Mad-Eye quickly blasted the alarm clock. "Why did you do that, boy?"

"To warn me of when treachery is going on in my own house," Tori's voice proclaimed.

The group jumped and turned to see her walking in the room. Tori had on a short white nightgown and a matching silk robe. It was obvious that she had been trying to keep comfortable while she waited. Her red hair was a tangled mess, making her look wild and dangerous.Her wand was out and pointed at them, ready to defend her sons to her last breath.

"Tori, put that down. We can be civil here, right?" Lupin put his hands up to show that he didn't have his wand out.

"Remus Lupin, I expected better of you!" Tori seethed. "You know how I feel about my children. I'm not about to just hand one of them over without knowing where he's going or when I'll be able to talk to him again."

"He's not your child," growled Moody.

"Then who's child is he? I raised him! I took care of him! Those idiots that Dumbledore would have left him with had abandoned him, left him for dead! Where was the Wizarding World then?" Tori spat.

Lupin took a step back, motioning for the rest of the group to move back as well. A few of them looked like they wanted nothing more then to fight Tori and take Harry far away from this place.

"Dumbledore feels that it's best if Harry was placed under his care. I'm sure you understand our concern for his safety."

"His safety?" Tori started to advance on Lupin. It was rather funny to see the group of wizards and witches move back as Tori moved forward. "I'm well aware of the need for Harry's safety. It's Dumbledore's lack of concern for the safety of Sloane and myself which has me so mad! If staying with me is going to bring Voldemort -" here a great number of Harry's would-be rescuers hissed and Moody growled at her to _shut up_, "- down on us, then what's going to stop him from coming after just me and Sloane?"

Lupin froze. "He believes that Harry is going to be his primary target, that he'll leave you alone until after Harry's dead."

Tori gave a sour laugh. "Please, spare me, Remus. If it's one thing I know about Voldemort -" again came the hissing, "- it's that he grabs any opportunity possible. If he can't have Harry, he'll go on to objective two until he can. He's had years to plot his next move, far more time the Dumbledore."

"So, what do you suggest we do? Leave Harry staked outside with a huge sign for Voldemort -oh stop hissing, everyone- to just come and take him?" Lupin cried. "Sacrifice him so that you and Sloane can remain safe?"

"Of course not! I don't disagree that Dumbledore thinks he can protect Harry, but I do not agree with his methods. To just snatch my son away from me with no way of knowing where he is or if he's all right, and knowing that in the process of one son's safety, my other son is thrown into danger! If Dumbledore was serious, he would have offered to protect Sloane as well!"

"What about you, mom? Who'd protect you?" Harry asked.

Tori drew herself up to her full height, even though she was still shaking with anger. "I can protect myself. Harry, you've said that he wants me to be his Dark Lady. I can buy myself some time, if need be. However, you he'll kill on sight and who knows what he'd do to Sloane."

"Tori, I can't take Sloane with me," Lupin said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "However, I will talk to Dumbledore. And, I'll owl you as soon as we reach our destination and I'll let you know how Harry is doing."

"That's not good enough!"

"That's the best I can do. I promise you, Tori, that I will do everything in my power to convince Albus in protecting Sloane as well."

Tori sighed and let her head drop to Lupin's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The fightsank out of her body and she sagged slightly against him as he held her up.When she lifted her head to look at him, she looked tired.

"I'm entrusting you with one of the most important people in my life, Remus. I'd die for my sons, you know that." Tori whispered.

"I know," Lupin said.

Tori buried her head in his chest again. "Harry, pack your things." Harry started at the watery sound in his mother's voice. It was clear that she didn't want him to go, but it was either go along with Dumbledore's plan or fight every person he sent to fetch Harry. Harry wanted to grab his mom and let her know that everything would be all right, but he went and packed instead.

One of the witches - a girl a few years older then he was with bright violet hair - helped Harry pack. The rest of the guard went to wait on the balcony for the signal that they could leave. Lupin was left with Tori, whispering in French over her head. Sloane soon walked over and hugged his mom, allowing Lupin to leave.

"We'll have to travel by broomstick since you don't have Floo here and you're too young to Apparate and it's more then our lives worth to create an unauthorized Port Key." Lupin explained.

On the balcony, Lupin introduced Harry to his 'rescuers'. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall black wizard with a deep voice, Elphias Doge was next to him. Dudalus Diggle, whom Harry remembered meeting his first time in the Leaky Cauldron and the violet-haired witch was Nymphadora Tonks, who only wanted to be known as Tonks. Moody stood next to a stately witch in emerald called Emmeline Vance, and next to her was a wizard with straw-colored hair named Sturgis Podmore. The final member, a pink-cheeked witch who kept one eye on Tori, was named Hestia Jones.

When the signal was made, everyone mounted their brooms and flew off. Harry waved to his mom and prayed that she would be all right. He knew that she would worry about him, but he hoped that she didn't worry too much. He trusted Lupin to do as he said and watch out for Harry. After all, if anything happened to Harry, Lupin would be the first person Tori would hunt down - Dumbledore second.

Harry was brought to a mansion hidden by magic. Inside, Mrs. Weasley greeted him and told him to wait upstairs. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry, both believing that Dumbledore was in the right to worry about Harry's safety. Nothing he said would convince them that snatching him in the middle of the night was just the wrong way to do things.Ron steadfastly stayed by his idea that Dumbledore could do no wrong and Hermione told him that the night sky sheilded him and his guards from prying Muggle eyes.It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Uncle Hayden walked in.

"_Buona sera, Zio_ Hayden," Harry said. Hayden gave Harry a nod, picking up on the fact that Harry needed to talk to his uncle privately.

"_Buona sera, _Daniel," Hayden returned before asking in Italian, "_How is Tori taking this_?"

"_Horribly! Mom isn't too thrilled with Dumbledore at the moment,_" Harry exclaimed. He could see his friends' confused looks as they tried to follow the rapid Italian.

"_I can understand. I tried to get him to reconsider, but I'm pretty much under suspicion here_." Hayden said. "_They know that I helped Tori during the last battle, so Dumbledore is only letting me hear a little bit and keeping my interaction to almost zero_. _That's why I'm here. Instead of being part of the meeting, I'm here to make sure you don't try to run off. Ironic, really. I'm all for helping you get out of here._"

"_How did you help mom? Before, I mean, in the last war?_"

Hayden smiled. "_I told her where the attacks took place after the fact and supplied her with some pictures. Other then the pictures, she could have gotten her information from the newspapers.. She had a back room in her homeset up with a huge map of England and she was trying to find a pattern to the attacks. It's suspected that Voldemort might have found out about what she was doing, but he never tried to hurt her. Maybe he didn't think that she was dangerous enough or could find him with Muggle means_."

Harry sighed. "_That's stupid! Why hasn't Dumbledore asked mom to help him? She's in a much better position to find him and knows the inside mind of a killer better then he does! Mom is very respected in finding seriel killers._"

Hayden switched to English, "We'll talk about that later, OK Harry?"

"OK," Harry grumped. "Are you staying the night?"

"Can't. I have to go earn my keep." Hayden reached out and tousled Harry's hair and left.

"What were you two talking about?" Hermione asked once Hayden had left.

Harry shrugged. "Just mom's reaction over this."

Ron waved away Tori's anger and started to tell Harry everything he knew - and it wasn't much - about what was going on. Apparently, they were in the stronghold of Dumbledore's private army against Voldemort, a society called the Order of the Phoenix. They didn't know what was being said, but apparently, even Snape was a member and had been in and out of the stronghold frequently in the few days that Ron and Hermione had been there.

Harry felt his stomach drop at the mention of his least favorite teacher's name. Snape taught Potions at Hogwarts, the prestigious Wizarding School that he and Sloane went to. Since the first time they met, Snape had made it obvious that he didn't like Harry. However, Harry hoped that his feelings had changed since it was discovered that Snape was Sloane's father. Maybe the possibility of having Harry as a stepson might warm the cold Potions Master up a bit. Although, that never seemed to factor in before now, and Harry secretly doubted that Snape would come to that realization at any time soon.

And maybe Voldemort would renounce his evil ways and take up flower arrangement.

Beginning the next day, Mrs. Weasley kept the youngsters as far from the Order as she could. They helped her clean the house, which was far dirtier then anything Harry had ever imagined. Sometimes, members of the Order helped in the war they waged against the house. Mostly, though, Harry would only catch a glimpse at who had entered before Mrs. Weasley would pull him into the room and shut the door.

Lupin and Tonks were the only ones who really helped out. Snape stopped by one afternoon before he was to give the Order a report, sneering at Harry's dust covered clothes. However, it turned out that Snape was in contact with Sloane and (much to his dislike) had a letter for Harry. He left before Harry could get all of "Thanks" out of his mouth and he never saw Snape leave the house after the meeting.

It turned out that the house belonged to Harry's godfather, Sirius, and Lupin lived there as well. Lupin stayed true to his word and kept an eye on Harry, even having Harry give him letters to his mom. Sirius merely huffed at the thought of Tori being worried about Harry, but didn't deny Lupin the right to contact her. As long as they didn't reveal where they were, it was all right.

The only time Sirius let his guard down on the topic of Tori was one night when he had too much to drink. Lupin fretted over Sirius, trying to get the saused man to bed before he hurt himself. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to overhear what was being said, but since Sirius was yelling at the top of his lungs, it wasn't like Harry had much of a choice.

"How could she have picked Snape! What's he got that I don't? I'm charming, good-looking, and down right sexy!" Sirius bellowed. "Do you know how humiliating it was to know that I was dumped for Snape! Greasy, ugly, long-nosed Snivillis!"

Dumbledore, no matter how much Lupin tried, did not relent on letting Sloane stay. He said only if a member of the Mars family was attacked would he reconsider it.

When their letters came for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were made Prefects. Mrs. Weasley threw a huge party with most of the Order members attending. Ron got a "new" broom - second hand, but it was new to him. Ron and Hermione questioned why Dumbledore hadn't made Harry a Prefect, but Harry waved them off.

"I have enough problems without having to worry about without added responsibility," he said. "You two deserve this, and I want you two to be happy."

He wasn't lying. He had to worry about how the school would take it if Snape was revealed to be Sloane's father, not that he'd tell anyone. It was his brother's secret to tell, but you never know when the wrong eyes or ears might discover something. Sloane was still friends with Malfoy, and, though Harry didn't think Draco would betray Sloane's friendship, if he was mad enough, he might let it slip. Not to mention the other Slytherians or even if a member of another House somehow found out.

He was also worried about Voldemort. The Dark Lord had already killed his Aunt May and Uncle Henry. The only other family in England at the moment was his mom, brother and Uncle Hay. What if Voldemort went after one of them next? Not to mention wanting Tori as his Dark Lady, and he was sure Voldemort didn't mean putting Tori in a position of power. He was sure that Voldemort thought of his Dark Lady as being another minion, with a few perks.

He had found out that the Ministry of Magic in England wasn't admitting that Voldemort was back. Instead, the Ministry was having the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding paper of England, make it out as if Harry were a crazy, attention-seeking child who wanted the world to worship him and Dumbledore was a senile old man. Without the truth out there, Voldemort could strike a terrible blow before anyone would react. Though these reports angered his family, nothing short of war would stop it. It made Harry feel a little better to know that in Italy, the _Stregna_, was reporting the truth.

Lastly, Harry was worried about his mom. She had three men after her. Snape, it seemed, still cared for his former lover and was trying harder to keep in contact with her. However, according to Sloane, his letters were cold and distant, almost formal. Remus Lupin still carried a torch for Tori from their days in Hogwarts. The only thing keeping them apart was Tori's undying love for Snape. Unless Snape came out and told her that he didn't want anything to do with her or Sloane - which, he had in letter form when the boys were just babies - Tori would continue to believe that there might be a chance. He was her only weakness.

Finally, Voldemort had already announced to Harry that he planned on claiming Tori as his Dark Lady. There was no love in his declaration. Instead, it was built on pure malice. Voldemort knew that it would hurt Harry to think of his mother under the Dark Lord's servitude, and he would make sure that Harry at least lived long enough to see Tori sitting at Voldemort's left hand.

Yes, Harry had enough to worry about without having to add the responsibilities of being a Prefect. He'd rather take it easy for a while and let someone else worry for once. With luck, this would be a rather uneventful year, but Harry wasn't holding his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: yes, the conversations in Italian are now italisised. I think it makes it easier.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Ch. 5

It was unknown if Sirius had actually convinced Dumbledore to let him accompany Harry to the train in the form of a dog, but he did so anyway. Lupin and Tonks came as well, forming the guard. Moody brought their luggage, complaining that Podmore had vanished and hasn't shown up for his appointed duties in two days.

On board the train, Ron and Hermione finally told Harry that they were expected to sit in the Prefects' Compartment. It would be the first train ride that Harry and Ron hadn't sat together. He was a little disappointed, but he continued on until he came to Ginny and Neville. They had found an almost empty compartment in the back - the only inhabitant was a blond girl.

The girl was reading a magazine called _The Quibbler_ upside-down. She had a necklace of butterbeer caps and her wand was balanced behind her left ear. The very air around her seemed to have an aura of dottiness. Ginny introduced her as Luna Lovegood.

"Guess what I got for my birthday, Harry!" Neville announced after they got situated.

Harry shrugged and watched as Neville produced a potted plant. It looked like a small gray cactus covered in boils.

"It's called a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_," Neville proclaimed proudly. "They're really rare. My great-uncle Algie got it for me from Assyria and we're going to see if I can breed it."

"What does it do?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. Sloane would be the one to know since Uncle Theodore had Sloane reading up on plants and magical creatures all summer long. Harry wondered where his brother was, probably sitting with Malfoy.

"Loads of stuff! It's got a great defensive mechanism." Neville exclaimed. "Here, hold Trevor!" He shoved his toad into Harry's hands and brought the plant to eye-level. Very carefully, he poked it between two boils with a quill -

SPLAT!

Thick, dark green liquid squirted from every boil, drenching everything in the compartment in a foul smelling gel. Harry and Neville, who had their hands full, got the worst of it while Ginny and Luna managed to cover their faces. The stuff smelled like rancid manure.

"Sorry about that," Neville apologized. "I hadn't tried that before, so I didn't know that would happen."

Harry merely grimaced and tried to pull strings of the goo off of him as the compartment door opened. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker and Harry's secret crush for two years now, poked her head in. She was a very beautiful girl with long, shiny black hair.

"Oh, hi Harry. I just thought I'd stop bye . . . and it's obviously a bad time. Uh, bye." Cho said and made a hasty exit.

Ginny cleaned the mess up for them with a simple cleaning spell. Harry slumped in his seat, rubbing his hands on his newly cleaned robes. He had wanted Cho to find him surrounded by friends, all laughing at some witty comment he had made, not covered in smelly goo.

Just then the compartment door opened up. Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron immediately threw himself down next to Ginny with a tired sigh, as if he had been busy all day. Hermione merely shook her head.

"There are two fifth-year prefects for each house," Hermione announced. "Boy and girl each."

"Guess who made Slytherian," Ron scoffed, clearly disgusted.

Harry smiled. "Well, by the sound of your voice, I'd say it's one of your two favorite Slytherians. And since I haven't heard about Sloane making prefect, it must be Dr - uh, Malfoy." Harry had gotten used to calling the blond boy Draco in America that he almost forgot that he was expected to call him by his proper name instead of his given name in England. Only Hermione seemed to have noticed his near slip as she gave him a questioning look.

"Can you believe it?" Ron cried. "That unbearable git made prefect!"

"And Pansy Parkinson is their girl prefect," Hermione hissed. "How in the world could she have been made prefect, I'll never know. A brain dead baboon has more intellegence and beauty then she does."

Harry shrugged. "Snape has to pick someone from his house. Can you think of any other Slytherian girl you'd think of making prefect in our year?"

Hermione tried to think on that, but each girl was as bad as the last. She finally sighed and shook her head.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Ron asked. "You do realize that Malfoy will use his new prefect position to make your life miserable?"

Harry shrugged again. "And am I mistaken in assuming that you can't wait to catch Crabbe and Goyle doing something so you can dish out a punishment?"

Hermione scoffed. "We will most certainly not be using our position for revenge, right Ron?" When Ron didn't answer, Hermione turned to him. "I said, right Ron?"

"Well, I say get them before they get us. Besides that's different," Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry hid his grin. Hermione was too noble sometimes and seemed to expect everyone to play by the rules. It was a cute quirk of hers, one that Harry knew that Sloane found so sweet.

"Who else are prefects?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Not bad. They're decent people."

Luna looked over her magazine at Ron. "You went to the Yule ball with Padma." It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh, yea," Ron replied, a bit stunned to be addressed by Luna.

"She didn't like it," Luna said, going back behind her magazine. "She said you wouldn't dance with her. Parvati, I heard, enjoyed dancing with you, Harry. She was embarrassed by the fact that your mom was there, however."

Harry grinned. "Yea. I know I should be embarrassed by the fact that my mom showed up, but I just couldn't. She was having so much fun and she really deserved it."

"You're a good son, Harry," Luna said and then fell silent as she continued to read.

Harry ducked his head, grinning. He felt his face warm under the blush of having a stranger call him a 'good son'.

His grin faded when the compartment door opened a third time. Draco Malfoy stood there, flanked by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. It just wouldn't be a normal year if Draco hadn't come by to taunt Harry over something.

"Yes?" Harry inquired as the blond stood there. It was almost as if Draco didn't have any real reason to be back there, but knew it was expected of him. The blond stared at Harry with a look that suggested he had almost expected someone different.

Draco's gray eyes fell on the prefect badges on Ron's and Hermione's robes and he smirked. "So, tell me Potter, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley?"

Harry caught them all off guard by smiling. "Gotta be second-best sometimes. Besides, Ron has earned his badge."

Draco frowned. "In case you hadn't noticed, Potter, I am also a Prefect. That means that I hold a power you lack. Guess you're also second-best to me."

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Hermione and Ron were about to enter the conversation on his behalf. If this was the worst that Draco got this year, he could handle it.

Before anyone could say anything, Sloane slammed into Goyle and quickly stumbled around the thuggish boy and entered the compartment. A gift wrapped in rather ratty paper was held in one hand and he was breathing hard. He paused and looked back at Draco, surprised.

"Oh, hi Draco. What are you doing back here?" Sloane asked.

Draco smirked. "Just showing off my Prefect badge to Potter."

Sloane grinned and turned back to Draco. He stood next to the blond boy so that everyone could see the Prefect badge on Draco's robes. With a flourish of his hands, Sloane framed the badge like he was showcasing it on television.

"This lovely Prefect badge comes in silver and green with the emblem of the snake to represent the Slytherian House," Sloane said. "Each badge is different, depending on the House. Hermione, if you will stand up please?"

Hermione shrugged and stood. Sloane moved next to her and framed her badge as well. "Now, this example is the Gryffindor Prefect badge made with gold and red, baring the emblem of the lion. Thank you, Hermione."

Harry smothered his laughter as Hermione sat down. Draco merely rolled his eyes, now used to Sloane's strange sense of humor.

"I think your mom must have dropped you on your head when you were a baby, Sloane," Draco scoffed.

Harry grinned. "I always thought he was like this because of eating lead paint chips."

Sloane pretended to look hurt. "Dropping me on my head? Paint chips? You're both wrong. It's from sitting in front of a microwave that emitted harmful radiation waves. Everyone knows that."

Draco shook his head. He didn't even bother questioning what he didn't understand. "OK, what are you doing back here, Sloane?"

"Two reasons. One is to give my brother his birthday gift, and the other is to warn you." Sloane said.

"Warn me?"

Sloane nodded. "Yea, Pansy is looking for you. Trust me, you'd do best to hide from her for a long time. She's asking _The Question_."

"The Question?" Hermione inquired.

Sloane nodded and pointed to his cheek, which Harry now saw was sporting a pink handprint. "You know, the question that has no answer that women have been asking men since the beginning of time. No matter what they guy says, it's the wrong answer. No answer is still the wrong answer."

Draco lifted one silver-blond eyebrow. "What is the question?"

Sloane then spoke in a perfect imitation of Pansy's voice, "Does this robe make me look fat?"

There was moment of perfect silence before Draco started to laugh. It was a moment where he was completely unguarded and let the real Draco out for all to see. He no longer looked pinched and angry, and Harry could see why Sloane was friends with him.

"What did you say, Sloane?" Hermione asked.

"I lied like a cheep rug and tried to complement her." Sloane sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Apparently, telling a girl that she's too thin is a bad thing."

Draco grinned. "I'll take my chances. See you around, Sloane. Oh, and Potter, just watch yourself this year. I'll be _dogging_ your every step." He turned and walked off, Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

"Tell me, Hermione, what should I have said?" Sloane asked. He didn't miss the sudden fearful look that Harry and Hermione had passed, but figured he could ask Harry about it later.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Personally, if you had said I looked pretty, I wouldn't have slapped you. Maybe she knew you were lying?"

Sloane sighed and turned back to Harry, holding out his gift. "Happy Birthday! Sorry about the wrapping paper, I had to hold it out of Pansy's reach when she was hitting me for my insulting comment."

"You certainly have a way with women," Harry said as he held out a larger package and they exchanged gifts. Harry looked a little puzzled when he opened his to reveal an official Mars Family arm holster.

"Before you say anything, this is the newest model. It won't be available for the family for another year. Mom tested it out last year, and I had to beg to get one for you." Sloane said. "Put it on and I'll show you what it does."

Harry took off his old arm holster and put the new one on. He slid his wand in the appropriate spot and waited.

"OK, just tap the Family Crest with your fingers and say 'activate'." Sloane instructed. Harry did so and was surprised when the arm holster became invisible, making his arm look bare.

"This way, you can carry your wand in full view of Muggles if need be. It works like the old arm holsters, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Sloane grinned.

"Thanks Sloane. It's perfect!" Harry gushed.

Sloane then opened his gift. He unfurled a magnificent cloak of forest green with a black silk lining. The clasp was a silver snake with emerald eyes.

"I sent it to _Zio_ Luke in Washington, DC and had Shielding Spells woven into the cloak. Not that I'm really worried about hexes and jinxes flying at you this year, but with recent events -" Harry's voice trailed off, but Sloane understood. Better safe then sorry.

"It's the most perfect gift, Harry. Thanks!" Sloane said and left, carrying his new cloak.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and they soon arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was surprised when he noticed that Hagrid wasn't there to greet the First Years like he had done for the past four years that Harry had attended Hogwarts. Instead, it was a brisk voiced woman with a prominent chin and a severe haircut.

He wondered briefly where Hagrid was, but then found himself busy trying to find a carriage to take him to the school. The older Years, Second Years on up to Seventh, rode to the school in horse-less carriages.

Only, Harry realized, this year they had horses - or, rather, a horse-like creature. The creature was a mixture of a horse and a reptile. They appeared fleshless, every bone able to be seen through thinly stretched skin. Their heads were almost like a dragon's with milky white eyes that gave Harry the creeps. They had wings, and the only place he had seen such wings was on a picture of a Pterodactyl when he was a kid. He wondered what those things were, and why no one else seemed surprised to see them.

It took Harry a while to find his friends and get a carriage. Hermione was angry over Draco's bullying. It was worse then ever, she had said. He had reduced a First Year to tears and pushed a group of Second Years from a carriage so that he and his friends could have one all to themselves. Actually, Harry thought that that was normal for Draco.

"Hermione, what are those things pulling the carriages?" Harry asked the second she paused to take a breath.

"What things? The carriages are horse-less, like they always are." Hermione answered.

Harry shook his head. "No, they're not. There's something pulling them. I don't know the name for them, but they look like a mutation between a horse and dragon."

Hermione gave him a sad look. "Harry, there's nothing out there. Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head violently at the thought of seeing the mediwitch just seconds after arriving. He knew he wasn't seeing things, which meant that the creatures were real and his friends couldn't see them. He knew that there were Dark Creatures like the Shikibu (little monsters that hid in dark places like closets and under beds that fed on tender children's flesh), Sardina (also known as "Eater of Dreams" for it uses its long trunk to suck memories from its victims while the victim sleeps), and the Bobashi (a flying spirit made of the hatred of scorned lovers) that would only appear to their intended victims and not anyone else. However, Harry thought, there was no way Dumbledore would let anything that dangerous near the students.

The new Defense teacher, a Professor Umbridge sent from the Ministry of Magic, made this year's Welcoming Feast memorable. Umbridge was a squat woman who reminded Harry of a toad with her wide, flat face. She wore a horribly fuzzy cardigan sweater and a black bow in her curly hair.

After Dumbledore had introduced her and was about to talk about when Quidditch tryouts would be, Umbridge stood up - not that anyone noticed at first - and gave a speech of her own. Her voice surprised Harry, who had been expecting a croak instead of the simpering girlish tone that issued forth. It was long and boring, but Harry and Hermione caught the underlying meaning. The Ministry of Magic was putting their grubby paws in Hogwarts to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't inform anyone else of Voldemort's resurrection. Harry didn't like it one bit when she talked about going back to the basics and that progress for progress sake could damage the school. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he knew it was bad.

Across the room, Sloane Mars was thinking the same thing.

A/N: I took some ideas from different sources to make the monsters that Harry thinks about when he wonders about why he sees the 'horse-reptile creatures' and no one else does. The Shikibu actually came from an old episode of "Amazing Adventures" or something like that. It had a Jamaican babysitter who warned the two boys she was watching that evil monsters live in the closet. They don't believe her and she winds up bringing their imagination to life, including the little monster. I couldn't remember the name of the monster from the show, so I made one up. The "Eater of Dreams" came from an Oriental Dungeons and Dragons book that's been collecting dust in my room. It's originally a good creature that banishes nightmares and bad spirits, but I wanted the evil version of it so I changed the name (the original was way too long) and made it suck out memories instead. The final monster I just made up. Mythology and such has creatures like that from almost every culture. I hope no one is upset over my liberal use of my writer's license.


	6. The Dreaded Umbridge

Ch. 6

Normally, the first night back to Hogwarts was filled with the students gossiping over what they did during the summer. However, this year, a rather somber dorm greeted Harry as he started to unpack by his bed. He figured it could have been that since Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff boy, had died last year, that no one was really in a talkative mood.

Harry and Cedric had been picked to be the Hogwarts Champions for the Triwizard Tournament last year. Harry's name had been added by a dark wizard disguised as Mad-Eye Moody in hopes of Harry winning the Tournament and being sent to where Voldemort was to be reborn via a Port Key set up on the trophy. It had worked, except Harry and Cedric had decided to tie for victory since they both felt that the other person deserved the glory. Voldemort had Cedric killed in front of Harry and it was only by sheer luck that Harry managed to escape and bring Cedric's body back to his parents at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Harry! How was your summer?" Dean Thomas asked. Dean and Seamus Finnigan had arrived in the room before Harry and Neville had. The two boys had stopped their conversation when Harry had entered, and Harry tried to not be paranoid over the reason why. After all, his mom was always saying that paranoia only led to pain and lonliness.

"It was really great. I spent the whole summer with Ron and Hermione. Two weeks of it was in America and then the rest here in England." Harry said. He took out his clothes and started to put them away as he said, "What about you two?"

"Mine was really good," Dean said. "Much better then Seamus' in fact."

"Oh? What happened?" Neville asked as he positioned and repositioned his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

Seamus didn't answer at first. He seemed to be concentrating a little too hard to hang his new Quidditch poster up. When he did answer, he refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back."

"Why?" Harry asked, pulling out his pajamas.

"Well, because of you, Harry." Seamus said, his voice measured as if he really didn't want to have this conversation. "And it wasn't just you, it was Dumbledore too."

Harry frowned for a moment. What could he have done to make Mrs. Finnigan so angry that she would try to keep Seamus away from him. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened as it hit him. "She believes the _Daily Prophet_, right? She thinks I'm an attention-seeking liar and Dumbledore's a senile old fool?"

Seamus nodded.

Harry sighed, rubbing one hand over his forehead. He could get angry, but that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, when presented with only one side of a story, sometimes it was hard to make a fair and balanced choice.

"Well, do you agree with her?" Harry finally asked. He had to know where his own dormmates stood on the issue of his battle with Voldemort.

Seamus shrugged. "We never did find out what really happened that night. The _Prophet_ didn't really say anything and we only have what Dumbledore said to go by."

Harry sat down on his bed. "Honestly, I don't feel like talking about it much. I saw You-Know-Who be reborn. His servant who was with him killed Cedric, making Cedric his -" Harry paused and then mentally made a tally, "- fifth victim for his new reign. He also got two of my family members. Trust me, he's back."

"Then why isn't the _Prophet_ reporting it?" Dean asked.

"Because the Ministry of Magic doesn't want to believe it. It's not like if they say that he's not really back and that I'm a liar and Dumbledore's a fool enough times it'll become true. It's only going to make the problem worse." Harry said. "I wish I could make the _Prophet_ true. Believe me, my life would be so much easier if all of this was made up."

Just then, Ron entered the room. He stopped and looked at everyone's serious faces. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry said. He turned his back and started to pull down his sheets to go to bed.

"Say, Ron, do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Because Seamus' mother believes the _Daily Prophet_," Neville said.

Ron frowned and his ears started to turn red. "Well, that's stupid. I would have thought your mother was much more intelligent then that."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Seamus cried.

"Ron, it's OK." Harry said, unhooking his arm holster. "Not everyone is going to believe me. It is a far-fetched story."

Ron stood there, seething. He wanted to jump to Harry's defense, but Harry didn't seem to mind that one of their dorm mates thought he was a liar. Harry seemed to be taking this whole thing very calmly.

"Anyone else have a problem with this?" Ron finally snapped. The boys in the dorm looked over at him and his very purple face.

"My parents are Muggle, mate." Dean said. "I didn't tell them anything about what was going on last year, and they don't get the _Prophet_."

Neville nodded. "My Gran says that it's the _Prophet_ that's going downhill. She cancelled her subscription. We believe Harry and Dumbledore."

This seemed to put Ron at ease and made his way in little jerky steps to unpack his trunk. Ron was still a bit angry in the morning, causing tension between him and Seamus. He even turned that vivid shade of purple when Hermione let them know that Lavender Brown had been asking if the _Prophet_ was telling the truth.

"Well, it's just like what Dumbledore said last year at the Leaving Feast," Hermione said. She then rolled her eyes at the blank looks she got from Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I spent the Feast in the hospital wing with Sloane, remember?" Harry said. "I missed his speech."

"Oh, right," Hermione smiled. "He said that You-Know-Who's greatest gift is spreading discord and confusion and that we can only win through the bonds of friendship and trust."

Harry grinned. "I think mom has a shirt that says something like that at home."

"Say, Harry, why did Sloane have to spend that time in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked as they left for breakfast.

"Oh, he was starting his treatments to cure his heart. His father showed up to help Signor Dottore and mom with the spells." Harry said.

Ron stopped. "So, you know who Sloane's father is?"

Harry nodded. "But, it's not my secret to tell. Sorry guys, but I am sworn to secrecy."

He waved off their pleas to be told and took his seat at the Gryffindor table. When they got their schedules for the year, Ron moaned.

"Look at this," he complained. "History of Magic, Double Potions with Slytherian, Divination, and Defense! Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge. Talk about a bad Monday."

Harry grinned. "You should have gotten out of Divination like I did. Ancient Runes is a lot of fun."

Ron grumped. "Maybe, but you have Malfoy in that class, right?"

"True."

Knowing that at the end of their fifth year, they would be sitting through their O.W.Ls, or Ordinary Wizarding Level tests, Harry was determined to do better this year. His grades weren't too bad, but in order to move on to be a teacher, he might have to bring them up and take N.E.W.T. level classes for his last two years.

Hermione was rather impressed that Harry tried to pay attention to Professor Binns in History of Magic. Professor Binns was the oldest teacher in Hogwarts, being a ghost. According to the story, he fell asleep in the staff room and died peacefully, but his ghost got up and went to teach his classes as if nothing had happened. His droning voice was none to put the whole class in a stupor in ten minutes - five minutes in warm weather.

As they waited for Potions to start, Harry and Ron talked about how hard this year would be. They were having career advice this year to help prepare them for whatever job they wanted. Ron announced that he wanted to be an Auror while Hermione wanted to something she felt was worthwhile, like expanding her House Elf Liberation work.

When class started, Snape stood in front of the class, his gaze taking in the students.

"As you all know, this year is your O.W.L year. You will be expected to prove what you've learned in your classes with me and, moronic as some of you are, I expect you all to achieve no less then an 'Acceptable' on the exams or risk my displeasure."

Snape's dark gaze swept over the room, causing chills to go down several spines. "No doubt, after this year some of you will not be continuing with me. I only accept those students who achieve 'Outstanding' on their O.W.Ls in my N.E.W.T classes. However, we have a year before that happy moment, so whether or not you are planning on continuing with Potions, I want you all to concentrate and try to achieve the high-standard with which I expect of my O.W.L students."

Next to Harry, Ron looked ecstatic at the thought of not taking Potions after this year. Harry, however, had a sinking feeling that he would need to continue with Potions. He had been offered positions with several of the branches of the Mars family over the summer and was currently thinking of taking up the offer sent from his cousins in New Mexico. He could find a teaching job at the wizard's school there and help find a cure for Lycanthropy in his spare time. For that, he'd need Potions.

"Today's Potion is known as the Draught of Peace. It is a common potion that shows up at Ordinary Wizarding Level for calming anxiety and soothing agitation. Be warned: if you are heavy-handed in brewing this, you can send the person drinking the potion into a deep and often irreversible sleep." Snape said. "The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the store cabinet." The instructions appeared and the cabinet doors opened. "You have an hour and a half, so I suggest you get started."

Ron moaned that Snape couldn't have picked a harder potion to brew. Each step had to be done just right with the fire set just so. Harry grinned as he thought of the challenge it would be. He carefully read each line at least twice before proceeding with his next step.

With only ten minutes left to go, Snape's voice rang out in the silence, "By now, if you have done it right, your potion should have a light, silvery mist over the cauldron."

Harry checked his and was pleased to see that the mist over his cauldron was of a light silvery color. It matched Hermione's exactly. Next to him, Ron's was belching clouds of dark gray and he could see that Neville's was shooting green sparks. Snape started his rounds to view the potions and Harry saw the slight widening of his teacher's dark eyes when he stopped by his cauldron.

Snape was about to move on when Ron's dismayed cry rang out next to Harry. Harry turned to see what had happened. Ron's cauldron melted and his potion was currently oozing across the table - right for Harry's potion! Harry quickly reached for his rag to stop the flow, but it was too late. Ron's ruined potion and Harry's fire mixed, causing Harry's potion to be utterly ruined.

"Too bad, Potter," Snape said softly. "No points for you or Weasley." He waved his wand, causing the mess to vanish. Harry put his head down on the table. He wanted to scream that it wasn't fair, but that wouldn't solve anything. Maybe he could ask if there was a way he could do extra credit for at least half the points to keep his grade up.

Ron apologized all the way to lunch. Harry finally told him, in a dead voice, that he didn't blame Ron for what happened. In Ancient Runes, Sloane suggested that maybe Harry find a different seat in Potions class. After all, it wouldn't do to have his grades suffer if Ron melted another cauldron. Secretly, Harry agreed with him.

The boys parted ways and Harry and Hermione made their way to Defense. Ron greeted them at the door, still looking a bit miserable for what had happened. He was also miserable about the amount of homework that had already been assigned.

"Binns gives us a foot and a half on the giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstone, and Trelawney wants us to keep a months worth of dreams in a journal!" Ron declared.

Harry shrugged. "Professor Bomin wants us to write an essay on the evolution of any one rune from the ancient meaning to its modern meaning and how does that effect the spell it's used in."

Ron winced. "Ouch. That sounds really hard."

They found their seats in Defense, waiting to see what kind of teacher Umbridge was. As it turned out, she was a rather strict disciplinarian. She expected that when she said 'Good afternoon' that the whole class answered her, and that any question was answered with a 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or a 'No, Professor Umbridge'. She was also a stickler for raising your hand and got angry if you forgot.

"Now, wands away and quills out." Umbridge said. Harry bit back a groan. The order of 'wands away' never boded well for an interesting class.

"Copy down the objectives on the board. I realize that your learning has been rather disruptive with the constant changing of teachers. I am here to bring this class up-to-date with Ministry approved teaching methods."

The board had three objectives for the class. They were going to understand the principles of underlying defensive magic, learn to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and place the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Once the class had copied the goals, Umbridge told them to read the first chapter of their course book, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. Harry took in the first few sentences and winced. The guy who wrote the book seemed to hate defensive magic in all forms. The last time Harry checked, merely talking to a person who has a wand trained on you wasn't always going to save your life. That really only worked in movies when it was the good guy talking to the wishy-washy henchman.

After a few minutes, Harry noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air. Umbridge was looking in the opposite direction, clearly ignoring her. As the minutes passed, several more students stopped reading, finding Hermione's mute attempt to get the teacher's attention far more interesting then the drivel they had to read.

Finally, Umbridge had no choice but to call on Hermione.

"Do you have a question on the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked, her girlish voice was sickly sweet.

"No, Professor Umbridge. I have a question on your course aims." Hermione said.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe the course aims are clear if you read them carefully." Umbridge smiled, showing small pointed teeth.

"Well, I don't. There is nothing up there about using defensive magic. Isn't the whole point of this class to learn defensive magic and use it?"

While the other students looked back up on the board, Umbridge merely gave Hermione a little laugh.

"Using defensive magic? Why, my dear, this is a classroom. There will be no need for you to have to actually use defensive magic. Surely you don't expect to be attacked in class?"

"We're not going to use magic at all?" Ron cried out.

"Students raise their hands to speak, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," Ron said, his hand going up in the air. It was no use, though. Umbridge turned her back on him. Hermione and Harry raised their hands. Umbridge looked at Harry for a moment before calling on Hermione.

"How can we learn defensive magic in a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts if we don't use defensive magic?" Hermione asked.

"If you have the theory of how defensive magic works, then you can use defensive magic." Umbridge said. "However, this class is designed to teach you how to study defensive magic in a safe, risk-free environment."

Harry's hand remained in the air, but Umbridge ignored him. By now, several other hands were in the air.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked, turning to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"What is your question, Mr. Thomas?"

"If we are attacked, in the real world, it won't be in a safe risk-free environment. Surely we should learn how to protect ourselves?" Dean protested.

Umbridge gave that simpering laugh of hers again. "Well, I can see why you children are so worried. I'm not one to criticize, but you have been exposed to several dangerous and irresponsible wizards in the past. Not to mention dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best teacher we ever had!" Dean cried out angrily.

"Hand, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge hissed. She then turned her back on him and was faced with several students with their hands in the air. Her eyes rested on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what is it?"

"Well, Professor Umbridge, learning theory is all well and good, but if you don't practice what you learn, you will find that you can't perform." Harry said. "Please, bear this mind. Just reading theory and seeing pictures of what it's supposed to look like won't help us if we need to use defensive magic, not to mention the fact that we'll be having a practical exam for O.W.Ls this year. If we are not allowed to practice, we'll fail our exams."

"As long as you know the theory of defensive magic, you should do all right!" Umbridge seethed.

Harry shook his head. "Theory doesn't work in the real world."

"This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world!"

Harry started to open his mouth when Umbridge called on another student.

"Parvati Patil and shouldn't this class prepare us for the real world?"

"And just who do you children think will attack you in the real world?" Umbridge asked in a very honeyed voice.

Harry couldn't stop himself from saying, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters." All around him, the students reacted. Ron gasped; Lavender gave a little scream; Neville fell off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, looked triumphant.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting.

"Now, I know you students have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned. Let me reassure you, that is a lie. If you are concerned or someone -" here she glared at Harry, "- is scaring you with this fib, you can come to me. Now, finish your reading for the day."

Harry growled low in his throat and reopened his book. He was staring at the page in front of him when Umbridge walked up to him.

"I don't want to hear of you spreading this lie around anymore, Mr. Potter," Umbridge hissed. "There are no Dark Wizards on the loose."

"Ignoring a problem won't make it go away," Harry said.

"You're right, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, giving Harry her most sickly smile yet. "Detention for a week, starting tomorrow after dinner."


End file.
